The signal connection board (i.e. a printed circuit board, PCB) for a speaker having a conventional signal transmission structure is a single-sided PCB and is arranged on a bottom of the base of the speaker. With the conventional signal transmission structure for speaker, tinsel leads therefor must be extended through holes formed on the signal connection board first, and are then welded to electrical pads provided on a bottom surface of the signal connection board. The above tinsel lead welding operation requires increased operating time and is not suitable for automated production of speakers.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop an improved signal transmission structure for speaker that enables convenient welding of tinsel leads and hook-up wires thereto at reduced labor and time costs.